Bunny Bin
by Akira Alvina
Summary: This is going to be all the things that pop into my head and prevent me from updating. You can use them, but please credit me for the idea, and msg me so i can put your name down on the chap! I may do a story if you R/R telling me to!


GAH! I had to get this bunny out of my head. i'm sorry guys, but this has been distracting me and I swear I'm going to work on the next Midnight chap right NAOW! *flail* I just couldn't think of anything else with this going on in my head. Tell me if you like it! If someone wants to use it for their own version of the AU. If that's the case, MESSAGE ME! I'll put your name on here and add your fic to my faves so others can read it.

I own none of the bots that are mentioned but the one mentioned at the bottom. This twisted AU is MINE! ... mostly. Friend doesn't know but she helped spawn this thing.

* * *

><p>Angelus Domini (Angel of the Lord)<p>

We all know the story of the 13. How Primus created them to ad in his fight against Unicron, and how one fell to Unicrons promises of power. But what do we really know about what happened after? Many say the 13 found the Allspark, and Cybertron is Primus in a permanent stasis lock. Others say the 13 took to the stars, exploring and finding new life, and leaving Primus for a time. However, there is one clan that has a different tale. A tale of love, betrayal, pain, but also of hope. But why should I bore you with the little details? Come, gather round. I will tell you the tale that my Carrier told me. I will tell you, and I pray that you listen.

* * *

><p>Long ago, before the planet we now call our home came to be, our race was in its infancy. Primus created himself a smaller shell, an avatar, so that he may walk among us upon his frame when he became Cybertron, our true home world. He shared our tears, our laughter, and we shared his. And he loved us, and we him, though none can compare to one femme he had created. We do not know for certain the name of this Prime, but we speculate that it was Prima, or Solus. Ah, forgive me. I got off track didn't I? The femme, whoever she may have been, tended to the wounds Unicron had given his sibling, and became close to the avatar that Primus had made to walk with us. Her siblings, however, were growing closer to one another and forming the first sparkbonds of our race.<p>

Several of her brothers courted her, or at least, they tried. They did not understand why she chose to be so close to Primus, and they tried harder to bring her away from his influence. She would not be swayed. Not even Primus himself was able to get her to spend more time with her siblings, and less with him. This confused Primus, and her siblings began to feel betrayed. She was supposed to be their sibling, and instead, she was leaving them for the one that created them. Primus confronted her, asking why she chooses to be with him, over being with her siblings. She told Primus that her spark was already calling to another's, and that spark was his.

At first, Primus denied her. But she refused to be denied. She tried, again and again, to make him see. In time, he relented, but he was worried. Though he had healed much, he was still injured. There was a chance that he would never be in his true form again. But she brought a valid point to his attention. She was not being bound to his form, but to his spark, and her former suitor had formed the first trine of our race. With his doubts settled, he took her as his consort, and together, they created the next Prime. Her brothers and sisters, though Primes themselves, could not bear a spark powerful enough to contain the gifts Primus had given them to mark them as Primes. Granted, they were still strong in their own right, but not in the way their creators were. This increased the jealousy, and even added hostility, between the siblings. Primus and his consort were oblivious to such feelings, so busy were they in teaching their sparkling everything they could. The sparkling was young when Primus realized that the new generations that were being born would need a leader. It was because of this that he decided that the one with a Prime spark would lead the others. He took a piece of himself and fashioned the Matrix of Leadership, which would be passed from Prime to Prime, and should anything happen and another Prime not be born from the previous, it would seek out the one meant to rule.

This is eventually destroyed the link that we had with Primus. The other Primes began to plot, seeking ways to separate their sister and their creator. Some time passed, and more sparklings were born, and the Primes discovered the only way to separate Primus and their sister, was to injure her and hope that Primus severed the bond to stay alive. It would cost them their sister, but at that time they didn't think or dare to injure Primus instead. The Primes set their plan into action when their sister announced that she had borne another sparkling of Primus, though the Prime spark was absent. At the celebration of the birth, the siblings drew their sister away from her beloved, and attacked her. They destroyed her carrying hold, making her barren, and clipped her bonded spark. Primus, who had felt his mate's pain, rushed to her side, gathering her injured form into his own.

In a fit of rage over his mates' injury, Primus called out to his brother, and he was answered. With the invitation from his brother, Unicron briefly returned to his brothers' side, and together, they placed a curse upon our race. They separated our race by culture, and gave some positions of power, and left others with nothing. From that moment on, we were at odds with our cousins. Some were looked upon with disgust, other were ignored, and still more were looked upon with fear, and set to fight for the pleasure of others. When the curse was set into place, Primus watched his beloveds spark fading before his optics his connection to her weakening. He turned to his children once last time, adding one more thing to his course. He declared that our race would slowly become barren, and thus die out just as his beloved was dying in his arms.

But this displeased his beloved. She weakly demanded that her clan, the very same one that had turned on her, were killing her, be given a way to regain their fertility once more. Primus, unable to deny his mates final wish, joined his spark with hers once more. Together, their frames changed and came together as one in the first transformation. Their bodies and sparks combined as one, and became the Allspark. The very same one that we came to rely upon to continue our race.

The knowledge of what we could do to regain our fertility lies with one clan, as does this tale. We remember and we are waiting. We await the Prime that will be chosen to unite us as one people as Primus first intended us to be. I believe that time is upon us. The signs are clear if you know what to look for. We are at war, and under that banner, we are split, and yet united. One unites us through tyranny, and the other through compassion. One inflicts pain for pleasure, and the other seeks to soothe our pain and give us peace. One was chosen, and the other was not. I believe in the one that has been chosen for us. I believe that he will be the one that earns my race the forgiveness of Primus, which we have sought since the time of the 13's betrayal. My name is Icefury. I pass the knowledge of my clan unto you and yours. I only pray that I am not too late.


End file.
